


Squirrels in the Park

by ArtemisStark



Series: Huntbastian [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Huntbastian, M/M, Squirrels, park, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisStark/pseuds/ArtemisStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian go on a lil walk through the park, and encounter some unusual...friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrels in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! Be sure to leave kudos if you liked and review any prompts you may have :)

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Feeding the squirrels." Sebastian replied, like it was something he did everyday.

"Why?"

"They're cute."

Hunter laughed, squatting on the ground by his boyfriend, he gently tapped his nose," _You're_ cute." Sebastian smirked, leaning and gently placing his lips on Hunters.

Sebastian was quickly distracted by a squirrel clawing at the bag of treats. "Aw, babe, look! Can we keep it?"

Hunter laughed, sitting on the grass, pulling Sebastian onto his lap,"We should let this stay here, don't you think? We can buy a tame squirrel."

Sebastian crossed his arms,"But I want _that_ one!"

Hunter chuckled, kissing Sebastians shoulder,"Like a 5 year old." As if to verify Hunters statement, Sebastian squirmed out of his embrace, holding out a hand to a squirrel.

"Here, Fredo. Wanna come home with us?"

"Fredo?"

"That's his name!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"I forbid it to be a girl." Hunter smiled, shaking his head at his boyfriends antics. "Ouch!"

Sebastian was clutching his thumb, glaring at the retreating squirrel. "What happened, Seb?"

"Stupid thing bit me." Sebastian grumbled, sucking on the bite.

Hunter gently grabbed Sebastian's hand, examining the bite,"It's just tiny bite, babe."

Sebastian glared at him, pulling away,"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Hunter sighed, gathering the treats, lifting Sebastian to his feet. "Let's go take care of that bite."

As they were walking out of the park, hand-in-hand, Hunter was heard muttering,"Told you not to mess with the squirrels."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so honestly, before writing this I didn't really ship Huntbastian, but now I have a newfound love for them xD


End file.
